Beyyine Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 98/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 98/1 || لَمْ يَكُنِ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْ أَهْلِ الْكِتَابِ وَالْمُشْرِكِينَ مُنْفَكِّينَ حَتَّىٰ تَأْتِيَهُمُ الْبَيِّنَةُ || Ehli kitab ve müşriklerden o küfredenler: infilâk edecek değildi gelinciye kadar kendilerine beyyine || Аҳли китоб ва мушриклардан бўлган куфр келтирганларга «баййина» келмагунча ажралмасдилар. || Those who disbelieve among the People of the Scripture and the idolaters could not have left off (erring) till the clear proof came unto them, |- || 98/2 || رَسُولٌ مِنَ اللَّهِ يَتْلُو صُحُفًا مُطَهَّرَةً || Allahdan bir Resul, peyderpey mutahhar sahifeler okur öyle ki onlarda bütün || У (баййина) Аллоҳ тарафидан юборилган Расул бўлиб, покланган саҳифаларни тиловат қиладир. || A messenger from Allah, reading purified pages |- || 98/3 || فِيهَا كُتُبٌ قَيِّمَةٌ || «Kütübi kayyime» || Уларда ажойиб битиклар бордир. || Containing correct scriptures. |- || 98/4 || وَمَا تَفَرَّقَ الَّذِينَ أُوتُوا الْكِتَابَ إِلَّا مِنْ بَعْدِ مَا جَاءَتْهُمُ الْبَيِّنَةُ || Böyle iken o kitab verilmiş olanlar ancak geldikten sonra ayrıldılar kendilerine o beyyine || Китоб берилганлар уларга «баййина» келганидан сўнггина бўлиниб кетишди. || Nor were the People of the Scripture divided until after the clear proof came unto them. |- || 98/5 || وَمَا أُمِرُوا إِلَّا لِيَعْبُدُوا اللَّهَ مُخْلِصِينَ لَهُ الدِّينَ حُنَفَاءَ وَيُقِيمُوا الصَّلَاةَ وَيُؤْتُوا الزَّكَاةَ ۚ وَذَٰلِكَ دِينُ الْقَيِّمَةِ || Halbuki onlar ancak şununla emr olunmuşlardı: hak perest müvahhid (hanîfler) olarak dîni Allah için halis kılarak yalnız Allaha ıbadet etsinler ve namazı dürüst kılsınlar ve zekâtı versinler, ve odur «dîni kayyime» || Ҳолбуки, улар фақат Аллоҳгагина ибодат қилишга, Унинг динигагина ихлос қилишга, бошқа динларга мойил бўлмасликка, намозни тўлиқ ўқишга, закот беришга буюрилган эдилар. Ана шу тўғри миллатнинг динидир. (Яҳудий ва насоролар Таврот ва Инжилда фақат Аллоҳ таолонинг Ўзигагина ибодат қилишга амр этилган эдилар.) || And they are ordered naught else than to serve Allah, keeping religion pure for Him, as men by nature upright, and to establish worship and to pay the poor due. That is true religion. |- || 98/6 || إِنَّ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا مِنْ أَهْلِ الْكِتَابِ وَالْمُشْرِكِينَ فِي نَارِ جَهَنَّمَ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا ۚ أُولَٰئِكَ هُمْ شَرُّ الْبَرِيَّةِ || Küfr edenler: gerek Ehli kitabdan olsun gerek müşriklerden muhakkak Cehennem ateşindedirler, orada muhalled kalacaklardır, onlardır bütün «şerrülberiyye» || Албатта, аҳли китоб ва мушриклардан бўлган куфр келтирганлар жаҳаннам ўтидадурлар, у ерда абадий қолурлар. Ана ўшалар халойиқнинг энг ёмонларидир. || Lo! those who disbelieve, among the People of the Scripture and the idolaters, will abide in fire of hell. They are the worst of created beings. |- || 98/7 || إِنَّ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ أُولَٰئِكَ هُمْ خَيْرُ الْبَرِيَّةِ || Muhakkak ki iyman edip yarar ameller yapanlar onlardır bütün «hayrulberiyye» || Албатта, иймон келтирганлар ва солиҳ амалларни қилганлар, ана ўшалар, халойиқнинг энг яхшиларидир. || (And) lo! those who believe and do good works are the best of created beings. |- || 98/8 || جَزَاؤُهُمْ عِنْدَ رَبِّهِمْ جَنَّاتُ عَدْنٍ تَجْرِي مِنْ تَحْتِهَا الْأَنْهَارُ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا أَبَدًا ۖ رَضِيَ اللَّهُ عَنْهُمْ وَرَضُوا عَنْهُ ۚ ذَٰلِكَ لِمَنْ خَشِيَ رَبَّهُ || Onların mükâfatı rableri ındinde altından ırmaklar akar Cennetlerdir, onlar içinde ebediyyen muhalled olacaklar, Allah onlardan hoşnud, onlar da ondan hoşnud, bu işte rabbına haşyet duyanlara || Уларнинг мукофотлари Роббилари ҳузуридаги остидан анҳорлар оқиб турган жаннат «адн»дир. У ерда абадул абад қолажаклар. Аллоҳ улардан рози бўлди, улар ҳам У зотдан рози бўлдилар. Бу Роббисидан қўрққанлар учундир. || Their reward is with their Lord: Gardens of Eden underneath which rivers flow, wherein they dwell forever. Allah hath pleasure in them and they have pleasure in Him. This is (in store) for him who feareth his Lord. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an